Notice Me
by Wildevale
Summary: A song fic about Kagome and how she feels about Inuyasha. I suck at summerys...


Notice Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company! They belong to Rumiko Takahashi!!! I also do not own the song "Notice Me" by the Zettabytes from Pixel Perfect. That belongs to Disney. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!!!????  
  
Notice Me  
  
_In Feudal Japan, a hanyou in a red haori was pacing by the Bone Eaters' Well, in the middle of Inuyasha's Forest. It just so happens that the pacing hanyou is Inuyasha. I wonder what he is up to...? _

"Damn it! Where is that stupid wench!? She was supposed to be back 3 hours ago!"  
  
_He paced back a forth for a little while longer before he finally gave up. _

"That's it! I've had it! I am going to go get that wench and take her back kicking and screaming if I have to. We have Jewel Shards to find before Naraku!"

_He jumped into the Well and disappeared in a flash of blue light...  
_  
_Meanwhile...  
  
The "Wench" was rushing around her house, an old shine that she lived at and took care of with her mom, grandfather, and brother, Souta. She was trying to stuff a worn out yellow knapsack with as much as she could carry without busting it apart. She had to come back home for testing and, as usual, Inuyasha had to fight her about it. It was always the same routine: _

_Flashback_

"Inuyasha, I have to go home."

"No you don't, wench! We have Jewel Shards to find!"

"I am going and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Want to bet?"

"SIT BOY!" WHAM!!!

_End Flashback_

She sighed and shook her head as she remembered what happened every time.

"You would think he would have learned by now."

She started to go down the stairs, when her mom called, "Kagome! Aren't you supposed to be meeting up with your dog eared friend?"

"I am already late, mom. It isn't going to make any difference if I wait a little longer."

"Okay, well I bought some more ramen for him, seeing as he likes it so much."

"Thanks Mom! You're the best!" yelled Kagome as she picked up the food and went back upstairs. "Maybe I will listen to some music. Inuyasha is just going to come and get me anyway, so I might as well enjoy what time I have left here."  
  
She walked over to her CD player and pressed, "Play". While she was doing this, unbeknownst to her, a pair of golden eyes watched her as she sat down. Suddenly, the music started playing.  
  
_Guitar solo (A/N: for those of you have never seen the movie Pixel Perfect, the solo is kind of like, Bum Bum Bum, da bum bum bum, ba dum bum bum bum, da bum)  
  
Here's the story of a girl, _

_Living in a lonely world. _

_A hidden note a secret crush- _

_A little boy who talks too much.  
  
_As Kagome listened to the song, she pulled a stuffed puppy with golden eyes onto her lap and started to sing with the music.  
  
_Well I'm standing in the crowd _

_And when you smile I check you out. _

_But you don't even know my name, _

_Your too busy playing games.  
_  
Inuyasha was surprised by the songs lyrics and he suddenly smelled salt. "She's crying!? What's she crying for?!" He then notices the stuffed puppy in her lap and was taken aback by how much it looked like him.  
  
_And I want you to know _

_If you lose your way, I won't let you go!_

_ If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes- _

_Will you notice me?_

_ If I bite my lip, if I say "Hello"- _

_Will you notice me?  
_  
Inuyasha listened to Kagome as she sang along with the music. "She has a beautiful voice. I wonder why she never sang for us?" he thought.

"Probably because she is afraid that you will be mean to her," said a voice.

"Who said that?" he thought.

"I did. I'm your conscious."

"Long time no see. Where did you get to?" thought Inuyasha.

"Timbuktu. You weren't using me, so I went on vacation."

"..."

"You don't get it? You are more dense then I thought."

"Shut up."  
  
As Inuyasha and his conscious were having their meeting of the minds, Kagome kept on singing.  
  
_What's it going to take for you to see? _

_To get you to notice me? (To get you to notice me.)  
  
_Kagome, who had been crying ever since she had put the song on, was thinking of our little dog eared friend, and how he always went back to Kikyo. "What is it with that baka? What does he see in her? All she is now is molded graveyard soil and bones, yet he keeps going back to her. Can't he see what is right in front of him?" she said to herself.  
  
_You got your head up in the clouds; _

_Tell me when your coming down. _

_No, I don't want to sink your ship; _

_It's not about the scholarship. _

_And the friends that follow you, They tell you things that just ain't true._

_ I'm the girl you never see, _

_I'm the one you really need.  
  
_Inuyasha and his conscious stopped their meeting after a little while. It ended up going something like this:

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you!"

"No, you!"  
  
The list could go on and on, forever and ever. When they finally gave up, however, Inuyasha listened to Kagome sing some more.  
  
_And oh, don't get me wrong. _

_You'd better make your move before the moment's gone.  
  
_"It's like this song is meant to be a wake up call for me," thought Inuyasha.

"Too bad you're to dense to understand it."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"  
  
_Tell me... _

_If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes- _

_Will you notice me? _

_If I bite my lip, if I say "Hello"- _

_Will you notice me? _

_What's it going to take for you to see? _

_To get you to notice me?  
_  
Kagome sat holding a stuffed puppy, which looked strangely like Inuyasha, because it was silver in color and had golden eyes just like his.

"I wish he knew how much I love him, but I am just a Shard Detector and a wench. A copy of his first love," she thought.  
  
_I'm not like the rest,_

_I just don't care if you're the best!_

_You see it's all the same to me; _

_You just be who you want to be! _

_It's all the same to me!  
_  
"I wish I could make her feel better, but I would probably just make it worse..." thought Inuyasha.

"That's for sure!"

"Didn't I tell you to leave?!"

"No, you just told me to shut up. There is a difference."

"Why you...!"

"What are you going to do, hit me? You and I are the same person baka!"

"At this point, I don't really care!" thought Inuyasha angrily.

"Would you actually hit yourself and risk getting caught by Kagome? If so, you are beyond help."

"Why I ought to...! Don't you have someone else you can annoy?"

"No."

"So go on vacation again then! Just leave me alone!!!" yelled Inuyasha mentally.  
  
_Oh, don't get me wrong. (Don't get me wrong!) _

_You'd better make your move before the moments gone. _

_Tell me! _

_If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes- _

_Will you notice me? _

_If I bite my lip, if I say "Hello"- _

_Will you notice me?  
_  
As the song became softer, Inuyasha started to climb out of his hiding place. Kagome had her eyes still closed and was swaying with the music.  
  
_If I cut my hair if _

_I change my clothes- _

_Will you notice me? _

_If I bite my lip, if I say "Hello"- _

_Will you notice me? _

_I want you to notice me! _

_I'll get you to notice me! _

_I'll get you to notice me!  
_  
Kagome opened her eyes and as she turned her head, her eyes met with Inuyasha's.  
  
_I'll get you to notice me!  
  
_  
  
So, what did you think? This was my first try at a one shot fic, a song fic, and an Inuyasha fic. Hope you liked it! Remember, click on the little button that says 'Review'!!!! That's right....move your mouse down to the little button...

Chibi Senshi of Saturn


End file.
